


This is not a love song (this ain’t even a proper story)

by Fatale (femme)



Series: This is not a love song [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Jensen was, he didn’t have any kind of boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a love song (this ain’t even a proper story)

This is not a love song (this ain’t even a proper story)  
Jensen/Jared, R  
WC: 1894

I like to think Jensen is not an asshole, please don't correct me.

 

 

 

 

It could be said that Jensen was neurotic. In fact, Jared said it all the time, kinda smiling and kinda not, like the first part of a joke without a punchline.

“You okay, man?” Jared asked, which was stupid because Jensen was not okay. He was ‘just dumped his girlfriend not okay,’ and it didn’t matter who did the dumping - break-ups sucked out loud. Jensen was convinced he was going to die alone.

Jared poked him.

Okay, Jensen amended his thought: he was going to die with Jared, which was fine, but Jared wasn’t a playboy model and his cooking was awful.

He was sitting on the floor in the middle of his living room, picking at his old running shoes as if nothing else had ever been as fascinating.

“This is sad,” Jared said after a few moments of watching him silently.

“My shoes are-” Jensen licked his lips because he didn’t know how to say it without sounding stupid, but shoes were _dirty_ and he didn’t recall them getting that way. Maybe all of his relationships were like that: they got muddy and useless and crappy without him even noticing.

“Dude, first you’re going to take a shower, then you’re getting dressed and we’re going out.”

“Not like a date,” Jensen said absently. His shoestring snapped in his hand and he frowned at it. “Because I don’t need anymore dates.”

“Okay,” Jared said. “It’s pretty fucked up that you don’t have an objection to dating me, just dating in general.”

Jensen chased a particularly bothersome thread over the toe of the shoe and down the arch. He just kept tugging and tugging, watching it unravel silently. Hmmm.

“God,” Jared breathed. “You’re like that creepy chick from the ring, man. We‘ve got to get you laid.”

 

***

 

“Well,” Jared said, slinging an arm around Jensen as they stepped out the door. “At least you smell better.”

“I didn’t-” Jensen objected.

“Yes you did. But that’s okay, because Jared’s here to take care of you,” Jared interrupted.

When Jared did stupid things like refer to himself in the third person, it made Jensen want to hit him. When he did things like sling his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and pull him close to talk too loudly in his ear, it made Jensen want to do something else.

Whatever, he wasn't going to think about it.

 

***

 

“Do you think Dean and Sam have sex?” Jensen asked, leaning over and peering into Jared’s drink like it held all the answers to the universe.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

“Seriously, no seriously,” he said. “So like, soldiers have sex sometimes, right?”

“Not really, no.”

“For the sake of this conversation, let’s say they do, okay?” Jensen said.

“Okay.” Jared was beginning to think taking Jensen out in this state wasn’t as brilliant of an idea as he’d thought.

“So Sam and Dean are really close.”

“I thought we were talking about soldiers?”

“No, we just said soldiers were having this metaphorical sex.”

“That’s a pretty big word for being so shitfaced, Jen,” Jared said, impressed.

“Fuck you. These soldiers are kind of like Sam and Dean and they have sex.”

“Metaphorical sex.”

“It’s still sex,” Jensen maintained stubbornly.

“Okay, so.”

“So I bet Dean and Sam have sex after a hunt or something. Just to work off steam.” Jensen slid back on his barstool until Jared was worried he’d fall off and break something important. Like his neck.

“They don’t seem the type.”

“Not the type? I don’t talk about never leaving my brother,” Jensen said. “About my family being all that I have.” He was swaying slightly to the right on his stool and Jared grabbed his arm to keep him upright.

“If it’s like, a family thing, then would they be having sex with their dad?”

“Dude, don’t be gross,” Jensen mumbled and slumped forward.

“We’re talking about fictional brothers having sex with each other, man.” Jared shook Jensen’s arm slightly, but he didn’t raise his head. “Jen? Jen? Shit,” Jared said and grabbed Jensen by the waist and hauled him off the stool.

 

***

 

The problem with Jensen was, he didn’t have any kind of boundaries. One thing kind of bled into another, and if Jensen was horny and drunker than he should have been, he was going to have sex. Didn’t much matter who he was with.

In the car, Jensen tried to crawl into his lap. Jared nearly drove off the road.

 

***

 

Jensen might look small compared to Jared, but he was fucking _heavy_ , especially when Jared was trying to drag his ass to the back bedroom and Jensen wasn’t helping at all.

“It would help,” Jared grunted, “if you picked up your feet.”

Jensen began humming a song into his ear and - wait for it - licked his neck. Jared nearly dropped him.

“What the _fuck_.”

Jensen kept humming against his neck obliviously.

 

***

 

Jensen was fumbling with his clothes, shucking them off shockingly fast and leaving a trail behind him through the house until he was just in his jeans, unbuttoned and exposing the most lickable hips Jared had ever seen.

“Come on,” he muttered, latching on to Jared and trying to tug off his shirt. He made a frustrated sound in the back of his shirt and tugged. A button popped off and Jared felt his eyes go wide. So that was definitely what Jensen wanted. Oh, hell.

Jensen pushed him up against the wall, crowding him in until his world was reduced to Jensen, dark green eyes and freckled skin and sinfully wide mouth. He leaned forward, kissed Jensen, dry, rough lips together, teeth against his bottom lip.

A hand listed down to his jeans, down the front of them, to his dick and _fuck_ , he’d never felt anything like that, because this wasn’t any person, it was _Jensen_ and Jared had wanted this longer than he’d ever say.

He grabbed a handful of short, spiky hair in his fist and tugged Jensen’s head back, exposing a long swatch of throat, warm and soft under his tongue. His teeth scraped over the sensitive skin, while Jensen writhed and arched up into his touch.

Oh, god, he hoped Jensen never stopped making that soft, mewling sound. He’d give anything to keep hearing it.

But shit, not like this, not with Jensen’s eyes at half mast and cheap alcohol on his skin.

Jared’s friends had always teased him, said he was a real gentleman. Sometimes being a gentleman _sucked_.

He pried Jensen’s alcohol-loose, pliant limbs off of him while Jensen made soft, half protesting sounds. Jared thought he deserved to be made a saint for that, for not throwing Jensen down and fucking him stupid right in the hallway.

He awkwardly walked Jensen to the bedroom, trying not to touch anymore than possible.

Jensen still seemed stupidly happy, the bastard.

Jared tossed him on the bed, where Jensen landed with a quite grunt and a coy look up at Jared and Jared groaned because yeah, okay, maybe this wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done.

“You gotta sleep this off, man,” Jared said and tugged Jensen’s jeans off the rest of the way.

“Only if you sleep with me,” Jensen said lowly.

“What? No, not exactly. I-” Jensen tugged him down insistently and Jared found himself trying to explain himself again and fairly stupidly in the face of being offered everything he’d secretly wanted since meeting Jensen.

Jensen brushed his lips against Jared’s again and Jared pulled back, though it gutted him to do it. “I can’t. I’m sorry, I can’t,” he said, voice scraped raw with need and want.

Whatever Jensen saw then, it made him stop. “Okay, okay, just - stay.”

Jared nodded, feeling dizzy and unbalanced. “Okay. I’ll stay. Just like this, though. You and me.”

Jensen flopped down on the bed and Jared stretched out beside him, not touching, but close enough to feel his warmth throughout his body.

 

***

 

Jensen woke up with a heavy weight on his chest, and not the kind where he just broke up with his insanely hot girlfriend, but where Jared was snoring loudly with his mouth open, drool puddling on Jensen’s neck.

 _This is the gayest thing I’ve ever done, and that includes the thing with the donkey and grass-skirt,_ Jensen thought. Then, _Jared needs to brush his teeth. What did I eat last night? I’m going to throw up._

Jensen elbowed Jared in the head and rolled out from under him as he heard Jared’s startled yelp. He stood up, feeling fuzzy and overstretched around the edges, like he didn’t know where he ended and the room began.

His stomach roiled, reminding him that he was going to puke any time now and he’d better be some place that wasn’t embarrassing when he did it. He stumbled over discarded articles of clothing, and into the bathroom where he fell to his knees in front of the toilet just in time.

“Tacos,” Jensen groaned and laid his head on the floor.

“Yeah,” Jared said from the door. “Tacos, sorry about that. Maybe we shoulda had something different to eat.”

“Shut up,” Jensen said, still on the floor and unwilling to open his eyes or think about how pathetic he looked.

“Okay,” Jared said. “You’re being an ass but this is kind of my fault, so.”

“And turn off the light on your way out."

“Fine, jackass,” Jared said, still too amused for Jensen's peace of mind. “See if I try to cheer you up.”

“This was supposed to cheer me up?” From the floor, Jensen noticed that he needed to sweep. Badly.

“I should have gone with the stripper, right?” Jared flipped off the lights and blessed darkness fell over them both.

“J,” Jensen said nervously. He never would have been able to ask this with the lights on. “So like, what happened last night? Anything I should know about?”

There was a noticeable pause from the door way, then, “You don’t remember?”

Jensen sat up more quickly than his stomach was ready for. “Was there something to remember?” he asked suspiciously. Phantom memories of kissing and rough skin against his didn’t amount to anything unless Jared said they did. Jensen could forget this if Jared said to; he wasn’t sure if that was best or not.

He heard Jared laugh from the doorway, though it sounded strained, unhappy. “Relax, all our fucking was metaphorical.”

“I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean.”

“It means what it means, Jen.”

It was funny, his ex used to say stuff like that. He hadn’t thought of her or his break up since yesterday and even thinking of it now seemed - well, he’d live. Jensen rolled over the floor, glad it was dark enough that Jared couldn’t see how pathetic he looked.

“You gonna be okay here?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, then added awkwardly, “thanks, or whatever.” He gestured vaguely in the dark. “For this.”

“No problem.”

“So, same time tomorrow?”

“Yeah, okay,” Jared said after a few moments, then almost so quietly, he might have missed it: “But next time, let’s make it less metaphorical.”

“Wait, what?”

Jared laughed for real this time, bright and stupid, all the way out the door.

 

 

 

 

END.

 


End file.
